Mr Tall, Dark and Broody
by EvelynDarling
Summary: "What do you want Pogue? Just please, I can't keep this up." Pogue stares at me with contemplation. Lightly, he grazes his thumb along my cheek and down to my lips. "I want your secrets. I want answers and. . . I want this." Then his lips are on mine again and I'm utterly lost. Pogue/OC Rated T, might lead to M.
1. Akward Introductions

Music blasted from the juke box and people crowded every inch of the bar Sarah dragged me to. Not to say I don't enjoy being social and going out, but the claustrophobia I'm starting to feel is really getting to me. Squeezing through the crowd, we pass the pool tables I see a few games going. One table in particular catches my eye as a blonde boy in a beanie start to take a shot, only to look right at me and wink before sinking three balls. With a slight shake of my head and an eye roll I follow Sarah blindly to her destination. As we approach a table I see a handsome guy sitting with a huge grin on his face as his brown eyes land on Sarah. To the left of him is an empty seat with a leather jacket thrown on it. Sarah takes a seat in brown eye's lap while take a seat to the right much to the curiosity of the a few women around us.

"Mary, this handsome fellow here is my boyfriend Caleb. Caleb, this is my new roommate Mary! She just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona." With introductions concluded, Sarah starts to snack on some of Caleb's fries.

"Hello Handsome, nice to meet you" I offer my hand for a shake, while feeling slightly silly in doing so, but thankfully the little pregaming I did with some liquid courage has me in a fun, carefree place. Just as Caleb was about to reply, a very muscular, very broody, and VERY gorgeous specimen placed a soda and more fried before taking a seat in the leather jacket chair.

"Sarah, took you long enough. I thought poor Caleb over here was about to start weeping with worry over you." With a slight glance to me, Mr. Broody started snacking on his fries while starting out at the crowd, and the crowed was more than happy to stare back.

"Well, Pogue, I had to give my new roommate here a tour before I could whisk her away to Nicky's. This, is Mary by the way. She just moved here from Arizona and doesn't know a soul here. Did I mention she's single?" With a wink and a smile, Sarah starts to lead Caleb away to the dance floor. Thanks…way to leave it awkward Sarah…

With a slight huff of annoyance, I brush it off and smile at 'Pogue' "Well, with that embarrassing introduction, I'm going to hide under a rock now." With my comment hanging between us, Pogue finally looks in my direction. Everything stops as soon as we make eye contact. The music, the sound, the movement and especially my heart.

As I'm getting lost in his broody, hazel eyes I suddenly feel ice cold as some passing girl "accidently" spills her drink in my lap. Breaking eye contact and looking at the attacker, I see slimy smirk coming from a curly redheaded brat.

"Oh, sorry about that…. Hi Pogue, how was your summer? I heard about you and Kate…such a shame."

By the flirtiness and sarcasm dipping from her words and the way she is practically stripping him with her eyes, her drink in my lap was definitely no accident.

"Kira, don't-"

Call it bravery, call it stupidity, or call it the flask of fireball I had before coming here, but I was not taking this. Cutting Pogue off in a voice that was anything but sweet, I throw the ice in my lap at this Bimbos foot.

"Listen sweetheart, if you wanted to talk to this brick wall all night, you could have gone ahead. He's all yours. But pouring your drink in MY lap and brushing me off with that pathetic excuse of an apology…well that will just not due."

While keeping eye contact with this the smirking bitch I grab Pogue's drink and thrust it into her hands with great satisfaction as it splashes on her skin-tight top (if you can even call it that). While grabbing Pogue's hand and leading him away I call back to 'Kira', "Drink up love, since that's now the only company you'll have tonight."

Without a backward glance, I take Pogue to the dance floor where Caleb and Sarah are. When I turn around I can see Pogue staring, as if he just missed a slight of hand. With the small smile lingering on his lips, I take it as motivation to start dancing. Maybe he's just caught up in the moment or maybe he couldn't stand that bitch either, but he starts to dance with me. Soon the redhead passes by with a death glare, and at which point Pogue gets even closer as we twine our bodies around each other with the music. Yeah, he definitely can't stand her either.


	2. Regrettably Forgetful

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Shhhhh….not yet…." With a groan, I bat at my phone to shut up the alarm to no avail.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Stupid, obnoxious, angry, jerk", I push the phone under my pillow.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

...clearly insulting the damn thing isn't working.

With a begrudging sigh, I slowly peak my eyes open to properly turn off the alarm on my phone. Mornings. Are. The. Worst. With one last moment of rest, I sit up to start this horrible new day.

Oh, lord no. Hangovers. Hangovers are the absolute worst. Cradling my head and grabbing the miracle water bottle that appeared on my night stand with two Advil, I down the pills desperately seeking relief.

"Oh! You're finally up! I was about to grab one of the boys to carry you down to the infirmary if you didn't show signs of life soon." With a wink and a smile, Sarah skipped back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. "You know, I'm actually kind of bummed you woke up. It would have been so cute to see Pogue carry down there, especially after the way you two were acting last night"

Last night? What did we do... Fireball. Yep, regrettable a lot of that. What else…Mickey's? Mimi's? Nike's?

The toothbrush going to work in Sarah's mouth did not prevent her from her little gloat, ... unfortunately. "But then again, I doubt he's fairing much better than you after those body shots you took…" While staring back at me through the reflection in the bathroom mirror, she pulls her toothbrush out long enough to give me a devilish grin.

"Now I know you're full of it. Never in my life have I ever, or would I ever do a body shot. Not even on that Greek Adonis. Cut the crap and fill me in on what I'm forgetting." Slowly rising from my bed, I make my way over to grab my shower caddy and bath towel. As I reach for my towel hanging on the door, I notice a very familiar leather jacket hanging on the chair of my desk.

"Seriously, don't make me a liar, were or were there not body shots take last night." I grip my towel anxiously waiting for her answer while hold another staring contest with stupid, Mr. Broody's jacket.

With great relish Sarah prolongs her reply, "Well, you see... by your reaction…I'm so sad to report that…oh! Look at that! Pogue left his jacket here. Hmmm…I won-"

"Stop delaying and answer the damn question! What happened last night?!" _Please tell me I didn't already embarrass myself before I've even had my first day..._

"Okay okay! What DO you remember from last night?" With a flip of her hair, she makes her way over to the closet.

I wrack my brain trying to remember as far as I can, "All I can seem to lead up to is walking away from that redheaded bitch and dancing with Pogue. And him touching me…and smirking…yeah definitely remember a sexy smirk…and then…I'm blank."

Finishing up tying her shoes, Sarah looks up at me with a perplexed look on her face. "Hmmm... interesting. Well, you two danced for a while before joining us back at the table. Once you sat down, all you two could seem to do was stare at each other. Passing looks as if you two were sharing a secret yet not saying a word. All the while Reid kept sneaking shots into both of your drinks, because you two were too wrapped up in your staring eye contest to notice. Seriously, it was borderline creepy." With a shake of the head, Sarah reaches for her backpack to head out.

"Well sleepyhead, you're lucky the school gave you an extra day to settle in before you start classes. I'm heading down for breakfast, I'll see you for lunch in the cafeteria?"

With a slightly dazed nod, I try to find the truth in Sarah's words. With a parting worried glance, Sarah leaves the room and I breathe a sigh of relief.

 _I must make sense of this now._ Rushing to my suitcase, towel and caddy forgotten, I search for my electric tea kettle, herbs and **Grand-Mere** 's grimoire.

 _Just a little bit won't hurt...right?_

* * *

 _Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but great things are to come! Just bear with me!_

 _Thank you atal23 for the review and encouragement! :)_


	3. Memory Lane

Thank you so much for the reviews and positive support. This is my first fiction and I hope you enjoy where I take this story! Also, apologies for the long wait for only such a short chapter. Promise make the next one bigger and better! My goal is one chapter a week - fingers crossed!

* * *

The ringing of the kettle startles me as I finish getting dressed for the day. With deep breath, I open the window closest to by bed and I gather the rosemary, white sage, thistle, willow and meadow rue. Sitting under the window, I start to burn the white sage and thistle in my incense bowl and then taking my , I poor myself some tea infused with the rest of the herbs.

 _One day in and I'm already using._

With a shake of the head, I close my eyes call the power within me. Taking in the smell of the burning herbs I lift my cup of tea and take sip.

Like a fogged dream, I start to see the images of the night before.

 _I feel Pogue's eyes on me and my body starts to heat and flush all over simultaneously. Sarah and Caleb are laughing about something to my right, while the blonde boy from the pool table keeps smirking and winking at me. However, like a magnet, my eyes are drawn to Mr. Broody. The more he stares at me, the more my heart races. Then the fog starts to melt away a little and I feel it. A connection, a memory._

 _ **I know him**_

 _I don't know how I do, but I can feel with every fiber of my being that I've stared into these hazel eyes before this night. Signaling to the back exit with my eyes I stand and ask Sarah where the restrooms are. As I fake left and make it to the back door, I can feel the heat of his body behind me. With a new sense of urgency, I quickly open the door and-_

.BANG.

"Hey, it everything all right in there?! I smell something burning."

Startled out of my memory, I knock over my mug and my incense fly all over the floor.

"Shit!"

Patting down the embers to prevent a fire I call out. "It's okay! Everything's fine!" Grabbing my extra hand towels, I start to clean up the mess with a bout of frustration. _Just as it was getting interesting._ Frowning down at what was the very last of my white sage I gather my herbs and grimoire and stash them in trunk at the end of my bed.

Through the door I hear a muffled voice, "Whatever you say you little potty mouth. Open up! Sarah asked me to check on you and make sure you found your way to the cafeteria."

 _Wait a minute. There is now way she would send_

Opening the door, I'm greeted with beautiful, broody hazel eyes and a panty dropping smile.

"Hello Mary. Only day one and you're already trying to burn the dorms down?" With a quick wink, he looks down the hall both ways and then quickly slides into my room.

A little flustered and still a bit foggy from my hangover, I close the door and lean against it while taking in the sight of Pogue in my room. With his tall and bulky frame, the feminine touches Kate and I added to the room seem almost childish in comparison. As his eyes roam my belonging, my mostly cleaned up mess and the few photos I have placed on my night stand, his eyes finally land back on me. Biting my lip, my eye drift down to my feet. Without the memories of last night and where the last moment left us, I have no idea what could be going through his mind. With a deep breath and determination NOT to screw this up, I push away from the door and head to my desk. Grabbing Pogue's jacket, I turn around to hand it back to him with a sincere 'thank you', only to almost walk into him. How did I not even hear him move? Yet here he is, less than an inch away with my hand on his hip from when I attempted to catch myself. Helplessly, I look up into his hazel depths and my breath catches at what I see inside them.

"Are we going to talk about last night or not?"


	4. Who Do You Know?

Hello Everyone!

Thank you so much for your positive comments. I apologize for the slow update, I'll try to be better!

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

*Quote from Romeo & Juliet by Shakespeare.*

* * *

Dumbfounded, I stare into his eyes, and then trail them down to his lips.

"Last night?" I glance back to Pogue's taunting eyes, I quickly duck to the right of to grab my bag and head for the door. "I only believe in moving forward, not backwards. You said something about the cafeteria?" Just as my hand grazes the door handle, another grips my wrist to turn me back around.

"Fine, we will focus on here and now. "As soon as the words leave his lips, his are pressed against mine and I am lost. Like last night, everything stops. Pogue doesn't let me stay frozen for long as he wraps his hand around my waist and the other placed behind neck to draw me in closer. Swallowed by heat and flames, I slide my hands up Pogue's shoulders and into his hair, clinging to him. His lips are soft and determined, demanding more from me and I am more than happy to give in. I gasp for breath as Pouge abruptly pulls away while remains close with his forehead resting against mine.

"Now let's talk. What is this? How do I know you?" Pogue's breathing is no better than mine as he stares heatedly into my eye and back to my lips. I'm not fairing much better as all I want is for him to press me harder into the door and give me more. Until his words sink in, leaving a prickling feeling scattering over my skin.

 **How do I know you?**

From the memory of last night I remember thinking to myself, _I know him. But how?_

Space. Shaking my head, I feel as if I can't breathe. I need to get out of here. Now. All but shoving Pogue away from me, I quickly open the door and make a run for it down the hall. Still new to campus I run aimlessly through the dorms down to where there now seems to be classrooms. Slowing my pace, sure that I've lost him, I start to try looking around to place where I am. Before I have time to fully catch my breath, I feel him before I see him. Caught around the waist, I'm all but dragged into an empty classroom, before I can utter a cry for help.

"Don't thin-", Throwing my fist into Pogue's jaw, I angrily glare at him as he recovers from the shock.

"Other girls might appreciate this cocky cave man act you have going for you, but I don't." I attempt to make a dash for the exit only to be a second too late. Finally coming back from his daze, Pogue's hand lands hard on the door, preventing me from escaping. I feel the heat of his chest on my back and with a wish for courage I turn around to face him. Pogue's face is hardened with a dark and broody glare painted on just for me. The fleeting pain of my punch seems forgot with only a tender red mark in its wake.

"This is not an act and don't try to deny that you feel this. The vibration. Connection. What. Is. This."

The more he stares into my eyes, I feel the flames licking my skin, pushing me to be closer to him. He's right, I can't deny that I feel him with every fiber of my being, but why?

Wish a frustrated sigh, Pogue runs his hand through his hair realizing that I'm just as clueless as him. I watch him run his hand through his golden locks, just like I did minutes ago…when he had me pressed against my bedroom door…with his lips were on mine. _Shit._

Shaking my head to get my thoughts together and glance to the side and notice that we are in a literature classroom by the lines written on the front white board.

 _"These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume."_

"Look," I say bringing my gaze back to Pogue, "I don't know what this is and I don't know if I want to. This all feels like too much and I'm just getting started and settled here. Can we just, leave this for now and came back to it once I have come footing?" I look hopefully to Pogue, praying he gets that I am too overwhelmed with whatever this is. "You said Sarah is waiting for us in the cafeteria, can you show me where that is?"

With a huff, Pogue stares at me for a minute before pushing off the door and giving me a slight not. Walking down the halls, making turn after turn, Pogue remains begrudgingly silent. As awkward as it may be, that is fine with me as I cannot even find the words for how this all got so turned around.

Finally arriving to the cafeteria, I spot Sarah a table in the center of the room. Giving a little wave showing I see her, I make my way over to the counter to grab some food. Glancing back I see Pogue going straight to the table, food clearly not a priority.

Grabbing a tray and looking over all of the options, it takes a good amount of effort not to drop my jaw. $15 for a sandwich? What the hell is in it? With an gentle sigh, I grab a simple PB&J sandwich, that looks greatly out of place amongst the gourmet spread, and make my way to the register. Also adding a water bottle and apple to the tray along the way, I prepare myself for the mounting total of this meal.

"$21.25, sweetheart." The sweetness in her southern voice and light smile she was giving me did nothing for the shock that hit me.

 _Thank the lord I have a prepaid meal card-_

Moving my belongings around my bag, I search and search but my wallet is nowhere to be found. As my stomach growls to further my embarrassment, I look up and apologize to the attendant, remorse felt for the sandwich that will now be left uneaten. As I'm about to make my way back to the dorms, a hand with a credit cards appears from behind me and I turn to see an attractive guy behind me with the most delicious dimples and curly hair.

"Here you go, Meredith. This one's on me." Smile still in place, Dimples turns to me and gives a quick wink. "You're the new girl right? Mary Warren? I'm Aaron Abbot and you are gorgeous." Extending his hand he widens his smile at my shy stare.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. Thank you for buying my meal, I'll pay you back." I smile back hoping to use it to smooth out my out of place shyness.

"No thanks or payment necessary. I'm always more than happy to help a beautiful damsel in distress." Flashing his dimples again, I can hear the 'but' linger in the air. "But, if you would like to do me a favor in return, I'd love for you to join my friends and I at my table. Seeing as you're new and all, I would love to show you around." As Aaron says this, he slowly looks me up and down, and I'm starting to feel a whole other tone coming into play. Just as I'm about to graciously turn down his offer, I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Hey babe, why are you talking to this trash?" Pogue stares Aaron dead in the eyes as he says this and pulls me closer to him. Funny, how chatty and chummy he seems to be after our awkward walk of silence here. "Sarah and the gang are waiting for you over at our table. Let me take your tray."

Just as I'm about to blow up at Pogue for being so rude, "Not even a day and you already have your grease monkey hands on the new goods, Parry? Get dumped by your girl only a week ago and your already sniffing around the fresh meat." The snide look on Aaron's face as he gets ready for the confrontation he's about to start says it all.

 _What a prick._

As much as I would like nothing more than to wipe the smug look off his face, Pogue's jaw is starting to twitch and I know I only have a second to act before he pounces.

Quickly placing my tray on the buffet counter, I step in front of Pogue. Slowly sliding my hands up his abs and around his shoulders, just like when we were in my dorm, I pull him towards me. Now with Pogue's full attention, I get on my tippy toes and lightly graze my lips against his, "Come on baby. You're right. This trash isn't worth my time. Let's go to our table, I'm starving." Pulling him into a quick deep kiss to insinuate another hunger, I feel Pogue finally start to unwind. As we break away, I hold his gaze for a second before reaching back to grab my tray. As I'm about to walk forward, Pogue takes my tray and wraps his other arm around my waist.

"Later, Aaron." Throwing the comment over his shoulder, Pogue leads me to the where I last saw Sarah sitting.

This is was not the plan.


	5. Brooding Statue Pose

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Spill your guts and spill them now."

The regret of that last kiss floods me as everyone at the table is staring at Pogue and I, waiting for answers. Pogue sits next to me, quiet as a statue as he dives into his meal that was waiting for him at the table. With no help coming from his end, I just shrug my shoulders at Sarah and attempt to brush it off.

"Just a little new girl drama, getting to know the good, the bad and ugly." With a wink, I pick up my PB&J and follow Pogue's lead.

"Well beautiful, if you can't stand to be around this ugly prick, I wouldn't mind showing you a good time", with a smirk, Reid blows me a kiss and I can't help but laugh at his playfulness. Pogue stiffens at my laughter and I can't help but smile a little wider at the thought of him being jealous.

"Thank you for that generous offer. I think I'm having a pretty good time so far, but I'll let know should something change." Running a hand down Pogue's thigh under the table, I continue with my meal. Feeling Pogue start to relax again under my touch, I try to redirect the conversation.

"So, Sarah, are we still down for going to town once you done with class? I can't wait to explore the area more. It's all just so quaint compared to where I'm from!"

With a slightly guilty smile Sarah responds, "Of course, but I hope you don't mind, I invited Caleb to come, too."

"Not at all. The more the merrier!"

"Well, in that case, I would love to join you lovely ladies. Can't have poor Mary here being a third wheel, and I would be more than happy to keep you company." Reid is just looking for a fight. I can feel it.

Glancing at Pogue who is all but sending Reid the deadliest glare, he remains silent. Clearing not interesting in coming along, I take my hand away from Pogue's thigh and smile back at Reid

"Sure. Tyler, you're staying quiet over there in your corner. Would you like to come too?" With a slight blush reaching his cheeks, Tyler nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah, why not? Pogue, you coming?" Cautiously looking at Pogue, we all wait for a response form Mr. Broody.

Standing from the table with tray in hand, his reply was short and clipped. "I'll pass." And with that he storms out of the cafeteria.

What just happened?

Walking the streets of downtown, the breeze blows through the air turning my nose an even rosier shade of pink. We've spent most of the afternoon going in and out of cute little shops and are contemplating seeing a movie, before heading back to the dorms. While we are in debate between a horror and comedy, I hear the revving engine of a motorcycle come up behind us.

"Seems like someone just couldn't stay away", Sarah says while grinning at me widely. I turn around and see Pogue dismounting from a yellow Ducati 749.

"Well, well, well. What brings you to town, Mr. Parry?" Throwing an arm around my shoulders, Reid is smugly smiling that Pogue. Now realizing Reid's game, I can't help but smile up at him.

* * *

All afternoon as we've been walking the town, Reid has been a perfect gentleman. Gone is the cocky bravado and in its place, a friendly guy keeping a safe distance. Without a single flirtation or attempt to get closer than just friends, Reid is clearly trying to get Pogue to act. As I glance back at Pogue, I can see he's not happy. Glaring at us, he makes his way over to Caleb and Sarah, giving us a clear cold shoulder.

"Caleb. Sarah. What movie are we seeing?"

With a shake of his head, Reid leads me over to them with Tyler following behind.

"I still say a horror movie. If the ladies get scared, there's plenty of Garwin to go around!" Hugging my shoulders tighter, Reid stares at Pogue waiting for a reaction. With the muscle flexing in his jaw, Pogue stares straight ahead.

Done with the games, I slid Reid's arm off my shoulders and take Pogue's hand. He finally looks at me and attempts to take his hand back, only to have me hold on tighter. Without a word, I lead him away from the group and around the corner. Once I feel like we are far enough away, I stop and turn to him.

"Say something." I stand with my arms crossed, waiting for a response.

Leaning against the brick building, he stares straight ahead with his arms crossed. Stone silent. The broody statue. Losing patience for all of this I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"Look. This", I gesture between us, "is all a mess and I cannot begin to explain any of it. If you would rather pretend none of it happened, fine. But Sarah is my only friend here and I really need a friend right now." Looking at my feet, I take breath and continue, "Please. Just, let's move on from all of this?"

Still nothing. With a sigh, I start to walk past Pogue to rejoin the group, but has I walk pass, Pogue grabs my arms and pushes me again the brink wall. With arms on either side of my head, Pogue glares into my eyes.

"This would be a whole lot less messy if you would just tell me what the hell is going on. One minute you are all over me and we feel this heat that neither of us can explain. You kiss me in front of everyone and the second I'm away to try and clear my head, you're all over Reid. I don't know what game you are trying to play, but I'm not interested. Stay away from me and stay away from my friends." Breathing heavily, Pogue glares even harder at me, but he still hasn't pushed away. If anything, I feel as if he keeps getting closer and the glances he keeps shooting my lips is not helping anything. Or supporting his word.

"I'm not playing any games Pogue. I already told you I don't know what happened earlier, unless you think there is some "magical" explanation for this, this, HEAT. All I can chalk it up to is chemistry." At this Pogue briefly glances away in contemplation, hopefully diverted from his suspicion at least temporarily I continue, "As for Reid, if you would pay the slightest bit of attention you would see that I'm not interested in him. Reid is the one playing games with you. He's purposely trying to make you jealous and to show some sort of emotion other than your constant brooding statue pose!" With a huff, I cross my arms and give him my own broody face to show my discontent.

With Pogue's looking as if he is trying to fight of a smile, he responds. "Brooding statue pose?"

Some of the tension and anger seems to have melted from him as Pogue relaxes his stance. His arms are still on either side of me and I have no idea where this is going. _I swear I'm going to get whip lash from this boy's mood swings._

"What do you want Pogue? Just please, I can't keep this up."

Pogue stares at me with contemplation, taking in the features of my face and a hidden question neither of us know the answer to. Taking a hand away from the wall, Pogue lightly grazes his thumb along my cheek and down to my lips. Sucking in a breath, I look up into his eyes only to see him staring intently at my lips.

"I want your secrets. I want answers and. . . I want this."

With his lips on mine again, I'm utterly lost. Fire burns inside me and I can feel it taking up the rest of me. With a hand in my hair and another sliding to my hip, Pogue pulls me in tighter while deepening the kiss. The longer we go, the more passionate this becomes and I can feel myself slipping into a haze, needing more and more. As I feel Pogue starting to slide his hand from my hip up my shirt, a sound of a throat clearing comes from our left. With a low growl, Pogue pulls away ready to lash out at the interrupter, only to freeze his entire body with a sense of shock. Turning to the left, I see a boy around our age with spiked hair and a malicious smile in place. Then I hear Pogue whisper,

"Chase."


	6. Healing and Revelations

**Hello Again!**

 **I'm so sorry for the delayed chapter update. Clearly, a chapter a week was being too optimistic. I promise to be better!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Pushing me behind him, Pogue looks ready for a fight. I can feel the power seeping from this stranger and by the tension in their stances, I can tell this will not end well.

"Looks like you've moved on from Kate pretty quickly there, buddy. She sends her regards, by the way." With a wink, Chase continues. "Won't you introduce me to your new friend? Or are you afraid I'll steal her from you, too?" With a laugh, Chase starts to circle us.

Pogue and I move with him, never turning our back to him. With a hand on Pogue's shoulder, I brace with some protection spells for us just in case. As if startled, Chase immediately stares past Pogue and at me, as if he can sense the spells I just put in place.

"Well lookie here. Looks to me as if you have found someone very special indeed Ms. . .?" Dreading what I had just revealed, I kept silent wishing not to give away anything more.

"She is none of your business. How the hell are you still alive?" Reaching a hand behind him, Pogue makes sure I'm securely out of view from this trespasser. Chase, seeing that he's not going to get any answers from me, just laughs and walks backwards into the street. The blaring of a horn hits my ears as an oncoming truck heads towards Chase. Barely to be missed as the truck drives pass, Chase disappears. With a catch of a breath, I lean my forehead against Pogue's back only to feel him tense, turn and throw me to the ground. Shielding me with his body, I feel Pogue flinch and a sudden warm liquid starts to pool on my side. _That's impossible, he should have been protected_ I try to get up to see what had happened, but Pogue refuses to let go of me.

"Pogue, stop. We need to get up and get out of here." With a second of reluctance, Pogue looks down at me and seeing no sign injury, he finally starts to move. As he winces, I look down and see deep cut the on his left side that is still seeping blood. Taking off my hoodie, I press it to Pogue's wound and look for the cause. I glance around and finally spot a bloody knife buried deep into the brick wall just above us.

 _How many laws did this guy break to get such power._

"We have to go. You need to get you to a hospital." As we stand, I slowly start to feel Pogue sway. Carefully placing an arm around his waist and putting his arm around my shoulders, we make our way back to the theater. I keep alert for Chase and quicken our steps to hopefully gain some reinforcements should he return. As we turn the corner, I see our group ahead laughing at something Reid had said. I shout for Caleb as we make our way over. Finally seeing us, all humor vanishes from Caleb's face as he rushes towards us.

"What the hell kind of fight did you two get into?!" Taking Pogue's weight onto himself, Caleb guides him to sit on a nearby bench. Caleb goes to move my hoodie away and I quickly push it back down to keep pressure on the wound.

"Don't. We need to get him to a hospital now. Either pull a car around or call an ambulance, but he's losing too much blood." Taking in Pogue's paling face and his eyes that are starting to droop close, Caleb gives Reid his keys to grab the car. Petting Pogue's hair back from his face, I do my best to try and keep him conscious.

,"Chase. . .Chase . . . is here"

Hearing Pogue's muttered words, Caleb freezes. Looking to me, I nod my head as I hold on to Pogue.

"When we were. . . uh, talking, when some guy named Chase came up and interrupted us. He started talking about a girl named Kate? I don't know what all happened, because one minute he was vanishing in the street and then next, Pogue is shielding me on the ground with a knife wound on his side."

Reid quickly pulls up Caleb's car to the curb and all conversation temporarily ceases, but the worried expression on Caleb's face has me on edge. As we start to load Pogue into the backseat, I sit with him trying to talk him into staying awake and distract him with what movie we are going to see next time. As I do, I hear Caleb and Reid whispering just out the car.

"Why isn't he healing himself?"

"I think he would if he could, even with Mary here. With Chase's sadistic nature, he probably spelled the knife to prevent it." As they make their way into the car, Caleb glances back at us, I divert my eyes trying not to make my eavesdropping obvious. "New plan, take us to my place. We'll have to heal him ourselves."

Looking at Pogue, my hoodie is now drenched in blood and I feel fear start to shake me. Holding Pogue's hand, I feel him slight squeeze mine and I look up at him. With a new resolve, I give Pogue a kiss on the cheek and take Pogue's keys from his jacket pocket. Before the car can be put into drive, I open the door.

"Wait, I'm getting out. Sarah, text me Caleb's address and I'll meet you there." With puzzled looks, the group looks at me hesitantly.

"Mary, we can't leave you alone, not with- just get back in the car. We need to get Pogue help and keep you safe." Ignoring Caleb's words, I make my way over to Pogue's bike. Grabbing the helmet and mounting his ride, I look back to the car.

"The longer we take to argue, the more Pogue bleeds out. Have Sarah text me the address and I will meet you there." Losing patience and with increasing concern for his friend that is growing paler by the minute, Reid yells at Caleb to just do it. Soon they start to speed of towards the Danver home. Kicking the bike into gear, I speed off to the dorms to gather my supplies.

As I'm almost ready to leave the dorm, I feel a presence outside my door. Having been trained by my Grand-Mère to always be cautious, I already have wards up and safety spells in place. Lightly, a soft pounding starts to echo in the room. The thumping sound is not coming from against the door, but from the wards themselves. Something or someone is trying to break through them. Gathering the last of my healing herbs and throwing the grimoire into my bag, I brace myself. As the pounding grows louder and louder, I can start to see the cracks forming. I feel the spells I wove start to unravel and unwind. Without time or another thought, I make run for the window and pray to the goddess for forgiveness. With a deep breath, I call on the Power and feel it vibrate through me as I jump down three stories and land safely on my feet. I dash for the bike and will it to take me where I need to go. As I speed away, I hear Chase's laughter trailing behind me.

Pulling through to the iron gates of Caleb's home, I'm almost in awe at the estate before me. As I pull up to the front of the house, Tyler is at the door waiting for me.

"How is he?" I ask Tyler as I rush up the steps and though the doors to find Pogue.

"He's resting. We have him stitched up, but we can't get it to stop bleeding." Placing a hand on my back lightly, he directed me to the sitting room where I see the group gathered talking in hushed tones. As they spot me, the room goes silent and I suddenly feel like an intruder completely out of place. Bracing myself, I step into the room.

"Where's Pogue?"

Caleb is the first to speak, "He's resting. There is nothing more we can do for him right now. You both have been through a lot tonight so why don't you come sit by the fire and tell us what happened?" With a look of comfort and understanding, Caleb extends his hand towards me. Glancing around the room, Reid is standing at the mantle staring into the fire with frustration, Tyler is now at the window staring blankly outside and Sarah is sitting in an armchair gaze directed into her lap.

Staring Caleb straight in the eyes, I response quickly and clearly "Tyler said that Pogue is still bleed. Has the fever set in yet and what spells have you tried so far?"

All heads whip in my direction, and I'm fairly certain Tyler's jaw has dropped.

"We don't have time for catch up, but there will be plenty after I heal Pogue, now for the last time. . . Where. Is. Pogue?" Cursing, I pull from the Power again and try to sense Pogue's location. There. Up the stairs and four doors down. As I make my way to Pogue, I feel Caleb's Power coming forth has he tries to hurl energy at me. Quickly deflecting it to the side I face him again with steel determination.

"I am not here to hurt you! Do you want Pogue to die?! I'm trying to help and the longer this goes on the closer he gets to death." With a deadly glare pointed at Caleb and a hand ready for an attack, I wait to see what he decides.

"If you are lying or play any tricks, I will end you." Glaring frostily back at me, we both make our way to Pogue's room. Once inside, I see Pogue lying on the bed shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his middle, blood already coming through. From the sheen of sweat all over, I can only assume the fever has set in as well.

Making my way to the side of the bed, I feel his forehead to see how hot he is running. After I put my head to his chest to hear for the tempo of his heartbeat. As I raise my head, Pogue is wake and looking right at me.

"Mary . . . Mary.,"

"I'm here Cowboy, now stay with me." Pressing a kiss to his burning forehead, I quickly get to work.

"What spells have you tried so far?" As I pull out my herbs and remedies, Caleb stands quietly at the foot of the bed. "Your silence and your brooding is not helping Pogue, I need to know what you've done so I can try what you haven't." With reluctance and obvious concern for his friend, Caleb deeply sighs and relaxes his pose and braced his hand on the foot of the bed frame.

"We've tried using the Power, none of our wills are strong enough to lift whatever Chase did. Then we tried the spell of restoration and the spell of healing. We tried spells to banish curses and ill-will, but nothing is breaking through." Hanging his head, Caleb looks sorely defeated.

"So, you haven't tried a Potion of Cleansing?" I finish grinding the leafy knitbone into powder and add it to the burdock root. I then take out the Aloe and peel off its outer layer. "I need boiling water, a hand towel for him to bite into and all of your brothers up here to help me. This is going to hurt."

Staring at me in confusion, I simply raise my eyebrows and continue working. Out of his daze, Caleb rushes out of the room to gather what I asked for. As I finish making and combining the last of my herbs, I reach for my grimoire to check if I've missed anything. As I flip through the pages I feel a hand brush across my arm and start to pull on my wrist. Looking up at Pogue, I see him searching for reasoning as to what is happening. With no time to explain and the last thing I need is his reluctance, I lean forward and brush my fingers across his cheek. He's getting hotter and slipping further.

"I won't lose you like this. I promise."

Placing a kiss on his lips, I pray to the goddess for her aid in helping me heal him. Kissing me back with what energy he has left, I feel his hand slid into my hair pulling me closer. Ending the kiss in not wanting to overtire him, trail my lips along his cheek, his jaw and finally place a kiss over his heart before pulling away. Turning back to my supplies, I see Caleb and the rest standing in the doorway with what I've asked for. Wiping away the tear that escaped down my cheek, I move to get started.

"Place the bowl on the nightstand, have Pogue bite into the cloth and get on the other side of him. I'm going to need you guys to hold him down to get through the worst of it."

Caleb moves quickly to do as I asked and I start to take off the bandages they have in place. Staring at the stitching that's trickling blood, I look for any sign of infection or rotting. Thankfully, I see none and continue with my plan. Taking my herbs and adding them to the boiling water, I start to bless the bowl with a cleansing prayer. Under my hands the contents in the bowl start to catch fire and the herbs inside illuminate into bright twinkling lights. Next, I take the peeled slice of aloe and spell it with amplification for its healing properties. Once my spell is complete, I look over at Caleb to signal, it's time.

As each of the brothers brace to hold Pogue down, I grab the bowl and the slice of aloe. Glancing at Pogue one last time, I start to pour the burning contests into his wound. Screaming into the towel, all of his brothers try to hold him down as he flails. I keep slowly pouring the potion into the stitching until I finally see the blood starting to lighten and stop seeping from the wound. For extra measure, I pour the last of the content before finally pressing the aloe onto the cut.

As soon as the aloe touches his skin, Pogue collapses onto the pillow, breathing heavily. Dropping the bowl and taking the cloth from his mouth, I feel Pogue's forehead. I sigh in relief as he is already starting to feel cooler than before. Placing my forehead against his, I send a silent prayer to the goddess in thanks for letting this work. As I pull away from Pogue, I look to see the Caleb, Tyler and Reid staring at me in speculation, curiosity and caution.

"I suppose it's now time for questions and answers."


	7. More Questions Than Answers

**Thank you so much for the support!**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Pogue's P.O.V.

Fire. Falling. Burning. Loss.

I feel the fire rising from below my feet trying to consume me as I hear screams of innocents echo around me. Everything is black and hazed as I try to open my eyes see what's happening. In the distance, a light starts to glow and gradually gets brighter. The blurred light starts to sharpen and I'm able to make out shapes and hear sounds other than screaming. Finding some form of clarity in my surroundings, I start to see green and brown around me. Trees. I'm in... a forest? The screams start to slowly fade away as the silence of my surroundings start to fill the space.

I gaze around the clearing, blinking for this mirage to fade until I hear the snapping of branches behind me. Quickly I whip my head around to the sound and before me I see Mary…only, she looks different...

Mary is clothed in an old robin blue puritan dress with a white cap on her head and a basket of flowers in her hands. With her auburn hair hidden, her freckles are more pronounced and sprinkled all along the bridge of her nose. Her lips are thinner – and I should know with how often I've stared them – and her green eyes seem just a bit wider. Entranced with the slight changes I keep noticing, I almost missed the words that came flowing from her lips.

"Mr. Parry, good marrow. Pray, how do you fare?" Staring at me with an innocent expression and a touch of concern, I straggle to get my words in order. _What the hell is happening?_ As I'm about to ask where the hell are we, words flow from my lips and not by my own volition.

"Miss Warren, good marrow to you as well." As if on auto pilot, I tip my felt hat and continue to watch the scene unfold before me, with little will to do more. "I fare well as 'tis a fine, warm day. What brings thee out into the wood?"

Almost started by the question, Mary avoids my gaze as she replies, "Oh, just gathering some flowers and herbs…for Goody Proctor! Being in a family way, she has been asking for some soothing teas to help with her condition." With what looked like a touch of guilt flash across her face, Mary averts her gaze to the ground.

 _Goody? Family way? This must be a dream…or a nightmare._

"Your goodness shines brightly Miss Warren. God surely smiled greatly when he brought you to us here in Salem." As her cheeks turn rosy, my smile widens, and my chest feels lighter with the effect I've had on her. As I'm about to shower her with more compliments to keep her glowing, she glances up at me and I'm captivated again by her eyes. It's there. The pull or draw of her is taking me in again. I take a step towards her, but as I do I feel the burn again. Its starts at my feet and starts to crawl up my legs.

Mary opens her mouth to say something to me, but her words are all blocked out as the screams return to my ears. They grow louder and louder as my vision starts to haze.

Everything is burning, and I can't feel my arms or legs. As much as I struggle to move and breathe, everything is held solid in place. Just as I feel too weak to fight anymore, a wash of coolness floods me, everything is finally silent and calm.

With heavy eyelids, I slowly try to wake and see where I am. As I take in my surroundings, I realize I'm at Caleb's, in the guestroom I usually occupy when I stay over. I start to sit up until I feel a slight sting in my side and look down to notice a bulging bandage wrapped around my middle. I also take in the dim rumbling sound of conversation dulled by the walls dividing us.

 _What the hell…wait…Mary. Chase._

My feet hit the floor and I'm taken over with a wave of nauseous.

CRASH.

Fighting the discomfort, I rush to the sound.

"Mary…"

* * *

Return to Mary's POV.

"What's your first question?" Brave bravado has gotten me this far…please goddess let it help just a little longer.

"Why don't you tell us where the hell to start." Sitting in the armchair across from me, Caleb slowly runs his hands down his face and leans forward while resting his arms on his knees.

Taking in the guarded atmosphere around me, I try my hardest not to fidget. The distrustful look I'm now receiving from Sarah who is perched on the armrest of Caleb's chair, it not helping.

 _How do I fix this Grand-Mère? This was not the plan._

Seeing as there is no use crying over spilled milk, with a sigh, I get to work.

"Well, if Reid and Tyler would care to sit with us, instead of trying to inconspicuously block the exits, I'd be more than happy to assuage your curiosity." I sit with my legs crossed on the antique couch, picking at my nails while waiting to see how this will play out. With a lengthy pause and a silent communication, Reid and Tyler quietly seat themselves on either side of me. Goodness, if I didn't feel trapped before, I certainly do now.

 _Too bad these boys are no way in my league, but I'll let them keep their false sense of security._

Not wanting to give more than I need to, I let another tired sigh, "I honestly don't know where to start and I'm still recovering from all of the adrenaline and power I just had to use. Can we start with a game of ask and answer? Just start with the first question at the front of your mind and we'll progress from there."

Quick to jump on top of this, Reid rushed out with a suspicious glare, "Okay, are you working with Chase?"

 _Not…the first thing I thought to be asked…what. the. hell!_

"Are you kidding?" I say, clearly insulted. Letting my rage take the wheel, I lash out at Reid. "You think I just high tailed it over here with the devil on my heels to save Pogue after he was stabbed by the **maniac** I work with? Clearly, I suck at my job, if that's the case." With an eye roll, and look of disgust pointed directly at Reid, I move my gaze around the room to see who and what was next. "If it wasn't apparent, that was sarcasm. Next question."

Tyler hesitantly leans forward and looks at me with suspicion, "That wasn't really a yes or a no…"

"Dear lord, No! I'm not working with Chase! Until tonight, I've never seen that monster before in my life. Caleb, you're up. What's your question?"

Closing my eyes as I wait for a response, I start to feel my head spin and slowly start to feel myself tip sideways. Catching myself before it becomes obvious, I try shake my head to push away the exhaustion.

 _Too much. I've used too much power tonight, goddess forgive me._

Feeling the tiredness win, I start to stand to walk it off only to wobbly fall back on the couch gripping Reid and Tyler's shoulders for support.

Opening my eyes wide to wake up, I see Sarah looking at me with worry and hesitation.

"Hey, maybe we should let Mary rest a bit before we continue with the questions." Rising from her seat, she makes her way towards me. "Mary, are you okay? You look ready to faint." Before she can make it over to me, Caleb grabs Sarah's arm to keep the distance between us.

With another shake of my head, I try to sound confident as I say, "Thanks love, but never will I ever faint…" Shit, the world is tipping again.

"Ha, like never will you ever do body shots?" With a smirk, Sarah tries to break Caleb's hold to check on me.

"DID THAT HAPPEN?" Exasperated and exhausted, I lift my heavy eyelids to gaze at Sarah to hopefully get a stinking answer!

"Stop!" Pushing Sarah behind him again, Caleb approaches me, "We are not done with the questions. You said you don't work with Chase and, yet you show up the same time he does and with the clear capability of using. How?" Now directly in front of me, I can feel Caleb trying to bore into my mind to rip the answers from me. Unfortunately for him and me, my mind is a turning into a pile of mush by the second.

"Caleb, stop! She's clearly drained and has already said she's not working with Chase. I know her better than all of you, and I trust her. Also, considering she **just** saved your best friends life, Give. Her. A. Minute! She's no good to us passed out cold either."

Needing to move and breakaway from this tension that's slowly starting to suffocate me, I stand and move past Caleb to the window for air. Suddenly everything feels a bit sideways and I reach out for the side table on my right to catch myself. Sadly, I missed. I feel my body drop to the ground, hard and hear a crash just next to my head. Closing my eyes as I absorb the pain, I try to relax and focus on my breathing rather than the agony coursing through me. I start to hear my name being called, but before I can open my eyes and respond, the strangest thing appears to me.

As if in a vision, in front of me stands Pogue, but not Pogue. He looks like him, but is dressed up like…a pilgrim? He's trying to say something to me, but no sound is making its way towards me. Suddenly, my ears are flooded with screaming and I feel my body start to burn from my feet all the way up me to behind my eye lids. I start to scream and beg Pogue for help, only to have him slowly fade further away into darkness.

That's when I notice it, the sudden silence.

Fighting to open my eyes, I see Sarah and Reid around me but notice that everyone is staring to the left of me. With the burning sensation still easing from my body, I sit up slowly to see Pogue standing in the doorway. He is still shirtless with the aloe bandaged to his side and a strong dazed look upon his face – but something is wrong. _His eyes. They are dark as night._ Slowly I rise to approach him, only to have Caleb take hold of my shoulders. He is steadying me from my wobbly stance, while also preventing me to move any closer to Pogue.

Still in a trance, Pogue finally looks in our direction.

"Mary…" with a step forward he advances. I try to do the same, feeling the pull of him drawing me in. I'm halted again as Caleb still has a hold on my shoulders and I feel my head start to spin.

This time, however, Pogue notices…and he is not happy about it. His eyes immediately turn to Caleb's hold and then it is suddenly gone. Caleb is flung back into the armchair he was sitting in earlier with a loud thud. I want to care and check to see that he is okay, but the force pulling me to Pogue is too strong. Before I know it, we collide, and I feel as if I've just returned home. I'm all but on top of him trying to absorb him into every fiber of my being. And then he's gone, pulled apart by an invisible force. I look back to see Caleb's eye black as night as he pulls us apart with the power. Pogue realizing what has happened, stands to oppose him. I finally shake my head clear of the lust filled haze and rush back to Pogue to intervene,

"Pogue. Pogue! I'm okay, it's okay. Look at me. Please, Pogue! Look right here into my eyes, I'm right here!"

With great reluctance, Pogue's eyes drift downward, back to me. Again, I feel the haze trying to seep through my mind and take me over. Fighting the feeling with everything I have, I try to coax Pogue back, too.

"That's it handsome, right here. Can you please show me your beautiful hazel eyes?" Staring into his pitch-black pools, I see his broody expression slowly start to melt from his face. "Come one, let me get lost in the forest of your eyes."

For second, Pogue pulls away trying to fight my coaxing. I lay a hand upon his cheek, drawing him in again. With a few blinks, Pogue's eyes start to lighten, and I'm greeted with beautiful, mixed shades of green and brown.

"Mary…what's going on? What happened?"

* * *

 **Don't hate me! I promise to give some solid answers in the next chapter! Until then :)**


	8. While You Were Sleeping

I'm so sorry it's been so long! Being an avid reader myself, I know how frustrating it can be waiting for that next chapter update. I'm currently working on refining the next chapter now! I'm hoping to give myself deadlines with each chapter posting to keep me on track, so...the chapter following this will be posted by...Drum roll please...Tonight! I know...two chapters in one day? With how long I've made you wait, I feel like it's only fair. Anyways...happy reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **Pogue's POV**

I stare into Mary's eyes pleading for answers yet all I see are more questions and a haze starting to set in. Opening her mouth as if to respond, no sound comes out.

Shaking her head, Mary tries again, "Pogue…catch me..."

As time slows, I wrap my arms around Mary and bring her to my chest as she passes out. I try to pick her up, but wince as I recall the knife wound on my side.

"A little help here!", I look to the others standing in the room, but no one seems to want to approach. Attempting, I almost drop her and myself.

Finally, Tyler snaps out of it and helps me get Mary to the couch. Tucking her in with the throw blanket from the back of the couch, I start to notice just how pale she's become. With worry setting in a bit, I turn to the group.

"What happened while I was out? Did Chase do something to Mary?"

Silence.

"Why is everyone staring at me as if I've grown an extra head or something?! What did Chase do to her?" Losing patience, I turn to Sarah,

"Sarah, what -", Caleb, finally out of his frozen state, puts himself between us.

"Back up, Pogue. Don't come near her…not until we get this figured out." Finishing with a looking of warning, Caleb turns around to Sarah.

"Why don't you head upstairs and rest. It's been a long day and I'll be up in just a little while." With some reluctance, Sarah nods her head.

"Ok but keep Mary safe. I mean it, she's my friend and we still need to hear her side." Giving Caleb a peck on the cheek, Sarah leaves the room.

The silence in the room again is deafening. I taking in the looks on my brother's faces and I know there's something I'm missing.

Reid is the first to break, "Man, you really know how to pick 'em. I'm still reeling over the fact you threw your favorite boy back into a chair like that for her!" With a wide grin, Reid plops himself down into the chaise closest to the fire.

Taking his lead, Tyler chimed in, "Hey, I don't blame him. If some dude interrupted me and my girl in a moment like that, I might have done the same." Officially stirring the pot, Reid and Tyler both just smile and glance back between Caleb and me.

"How can that be the thing you two idiots focus. We just witnessed Pogue's new girlfriend Use and pass out without any explanation! Not to mention, she is Sarah's roommate and has been up to lord-knows-what!" With an exasperated huff, Caleb throws himself down into the chaise opposite of Reid.

Shaking my head and trying to wrap my head around all that is said, I glance back to a sleeping Mary. "First, let's slow it down with the girlfriend talk. Next, what did Mary use and why the hell do you think she's up to that she would be a danger to Sarah? **Chase** is the one that attacked me and we need to start worrying about!" Starting to feel a slight burn in my side, I lower myself onto the couch by Mary's feet, trying to make myself comfortable without waking her. Bringing my attention back the group, each of them have a new look of seriousness settled onto their face.

"Pogue…", Reid starts. "Mary…she saved you. We all tried to heal your wound but…nothing worked."

Unsure of where this was going, I look to Caleb.

"So…what? Did she use some questionable drug on me or something? A dirty needle to stitch me up...What?!"

Caleb finally responds, "Pogue, we each tried to Use the Power to heal your wound. Chase put some kind of spell or poison on the knife that made it practically uncurable. That is…until Mary came in." Caleb stops and looks down at his hands as if he's still trying to process the words he's about to say.

"And…?" I say, trying to prompt Caleb to continue with where the hell this could be leading.

"And she used. She used the Power, Pogue. Her eyes were pitch black as she searched for where you were in the house. She started going on about being able to save you and started to pull out her own book of spells and different herbs. She created a potion of cleansing to rid your body of whatever that knife did and then USED to complete the process." Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Caleb made his way to the fire and placed his hands on the mantel as he stared into the fire.

"We were trying to question her before you came in, but all we got was her claiming not to be working with Chase. She was exhausted from spell and was passing out before you got here. Her arrival and Chase's are so conveniently close that has me on edge and less likely to trust her."

Feeling as if the floor was just pulled out from beneath me, I look to my right and wonder who the hell is this sleeping person.

 **Mary's POV**

 _The light! It burns!_

Shielding my eyes from the rays that are attacking my precious sleep, I roll to my side only to regret that decision immensely. Taking in slow deep breathes, I try to will away the circles that are spinning in my head and block out the loud noise of the air conditioning blowing into the room. I also try to block out the nauseating taste of the air that slightly resembles bacon and syrup…

 _Fun Fact: Power using hangovers are one hundred times worse than a regular hangover. Every sense is heightened in the most painful way possible._

The clattering of dishes in a far away kitchen prompts me to get the worst over with. Using all my strength, I start to sit up while rubbing away the last of sleep away from my eyes. Cautiously, I open my eyes to the room and notice that I'm in a Victorian styled bedroom. Antique furniture and figurines decorate the room and long flowing curtains slightly flow by the French balcony doors that are bleeding in the blaring light. _Shit._ Images of last night start to flood my brain.

"Well…if I wasn't dead before, I certainly am not." Placing my head in my hands, I try not to breakdown while I think of just how miserably I failed.

Suddenly, my thoughts take me to Pogue, and my worry for him to see if he's ok launches me off the bed and to the closed doors.

Correction…closed LOCKED doors. Of course, they would lock up a complete stranger with my abilities.

As easy as it would be to unlock the doors myself, I already have a long way to go to gain their trust again. Turning around, I glance around the room and grab a book of poems from the bookcase and take a seat on the floral chaise. Tucking myself in with a decorative throw blanket, I lose myself in the works of Oscar Wilde.

 ** _"…One with our heart, the stealthy creeping years  
Have lost their terrors now, we shall not die,  
The Universe itself shall be our Immortality!"_**

Reaching the end of the poem, I take a moment to let its words sink in. This has always been one of my favorite works by Wilde…but for some reason it is sitting with me quite differently today. Lost in thought, I don't hear the door open and drop the book to the floor with a loud THUMP as I jump from hearing Reid speak.

"Good morning Mary. I'm glad to see you are still here to join us for breakfast…sorry to startle you." Walking over and retrieving the book from the floor, Reid gives me a slight smirk.

I sit there a bit stunned as I'm waiting for the questions, the interrogation…the something! After sitting in silence for a good minute with an unintentionally staring eye contest in the works, I look away.

"That's it? After everything, you're just going to offer me breakfast?" Keeping my gaze in my lap while I pull at the threads of the blanket in my lap, I wait for Reid's response.

"Well, considering you passed out last time we tried to ask questions…We figured it would be best to fill your empty stomach before we try again." After placing the book back on the shelf, Reid starts walking to the door. **_"Always forgive your enemies: nothing annoys them so much"_**.

Recognizing the Wilde quote, I can't help but smile even though what his words might imply.

 _Go figure Reid would be an Oscar Wilde fan. Enemy is it? Two can play at this game._

Following Reid out the room, I respond, **_"Every saint has a past and every sinner a future."_** Noticing the grin, he's trying to hide, I smile to myself hoping that the rest of this could go as easily.


	9. Food & Flashbacks

Here it is! Second chapter of the day and I hope you like it!

Curious to your opinion in the direction I'm taking the story. Please be kinds as again, this is my first Fanfiction!

Enjoy!

 _Ringtone lyrics are from Elle King's – America's Sweetheart._

* * *

Dishes clatter as we get closer to the dining room and voices start to drift through the hall leading there.

"All I'm saying is that if we didn't know about Chase or Mary, maybe there are others that escaped the trials, too. What's wrong with trying to see if there are others like us out there?" Tyler's pleading voice tells me that he's been going on about this for a while.

"What's wrong with that?! It would be inviting more danger into our lives, like Chase! More people who could be after our powers or our legacy. That is what's wrong with it, Tyler!" Clearly exasperated and done with this subject, Caleb slams the syrup onto the table as Reid and I make it to the entrance way.

Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Tyler are seated at a long Mahogany table and I notice more Victorian decor and center pieces decorating this room, too. As they notice our presence, they all tense and stare…well, all except Pogue who's glaring pretty fiercely at his pancakes.

"Seriously, have you ever thought about redecorating? At least with something from this decade? Even my Grand-Mère believed in shopping at IKEA from time to time..." If you haven't noticed, humor is my only ally in awkward situations.

Reid chuckles and takes a seat to the left of the Caleb next to Tyler and starts to fill a plate with food. Alternating my weight between my feet, I look from Caleb who is sitting at the head of the table to Sarah and Pogue, who are sitting at his right. Straightening my shoulders and putting on my best bravo, I take a seat at the other end of the table. I fill up my plate with pancakes, bacon, sausage, fruit, biscuits with gravy, eggs and a hot dose of syrup. The silence is deafening, and I can tell my overstocked plate is only adding to the awkward silence. That's fine, if I'm going to be interrogated, at least I'll do it with an overly stuffed stomach. Goddess only knows when the next meal will be depending on how this goes…

With a hesitant smile Tyler asks, "Sooo…. Mary. Have anything you'd like to share?" I can tell Tyler is hopeful that I can be made to be an ally.

I hope so too, kid.

Stalling the best I can, "Sorry, love. I don't believe in sharing food. You're on your own, but there's plenty here." With that, I take another delectable bite of bacon and glance at Pogue for a reaction. He has yet to look at me or utter a sound since I've entered the room.

With the clatter of silverware hitting his plate, Caleb glares at me, "That's not what he meant, and you know it. You've made us wait long enough with this game of evasion, who are you and what do you want?"

Taking the time to wipe my mouth with a napkin, I sit up a little straighter in my chair and stare Caleb dead in the eye. "My name is Mary Warren, descendant of Elizabeth Warren of Salem, Massachusetts. What I want is to find out which one of you is killing sisters from my coven. Judging from what happened last night, I think I have my answer."

The dumbfounded faces that stare back at me, lead me to smirk just slightly.

"Did you really think that your coven was the only one to escape the Salem witch trials?" I stare at them with a sarcastic smile now playing on my lips. "The Daughter of the Phoenix, have-"

"Wait" Reid shakes his head out of his confused daze and grins as he continues "Daughter of the Phoenix…seriously? Did you guys come up with that on your own?" snickering and glancing around the room waiting for others to follow, he keeps his snide smirk.

"Well dumb-ass, since my coven founded the city and gave it its name…yeah, we did. And who are you to talk Son of Ipswich? What is Ipswich exactly?" With the grin slipping from his face and no comment to follow, I continue.

"As I was saying, the Daughters of the Phoenix escaped and fled west. They bounced around from colony to colony, but the peace would only last so long before they had to flee the witch accusations. As you may know, the temptation to use is strong and being in a constant state of defense, it was difficult for them to stay under the radar. In 1842, we migrated to the wild west and founded our own colony there. Many of them were just children whose parents did not survive the trials. They were taken in and guided by the coven mother, Eliza Warren. She is who gave us our name, for from the ashes of loss and despair we rose to greater heights, despite what took place in Salem."

Pogue is the first speak.

"You said you came here looking for a murderer…" With his eyes finally on me, I start to feel my bravado melt, and all I want to do is seek some comfort for the next part I have to share.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _"My daughters, we are gathered here today to discuss an imminent threat that has stricken our family. Two of our own have been discovered, dead and drained of all of their inner spirit." With a somber elegance my Grand-Mère always seems to be in possession of, she gazes around the hall. In her eyes she sees our coven, 125 strong witches all pledge to her and willing to serve; each looking up to her with reverence and devotion._

 _"Today, we will honor our fallen sisters and the light they shined upon us. We will light a candle of remembrance and send our prayers through the mist to guide their spirits. Once our day of mourning has passed, we will come together and seek out this evil that dared to plague our home." With that, Grand-Mère lifted her hand and lit her candle. One by one, each of my sisters followed suit as we prayed to the Goddess for our fallen sisters._

 _Lighting my own candle, I think of Tara's smile, her laughter and her light. I don't even notice the tears streaming down my face until I feel a gentle finger wipe one away. Looking up, I meet the somber eyes of my Aunt Ada, Tara's mother. Placing an arm around me as we walk together to place our candles at the altar, I start to feel comfort and resolve for what needs to be done._

 _"We will find the monster who did this, Auntie A. I promise."_

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

"So, here I am."

Feeling the tears start to burn my eyes, I stand up and turn away for some distance as I try to collect myself. I hear someone stand from the table and judging by the heat I feel approaching, I have a good guess of who it could be. Hands gently slide onto my waist and turn me to face a set of warm hazel eyes. Wiping a stray tear from my cheek that managed to escape, he questions further, "Why Ipswich? What led you to us?" An unspoken – to me - fills the space between us.

With a deep breath, I close my eyes and try to get this over with as quickly as I can without falling apart.

"No one knew much about the boy that Tara's was seeing, but Tara and I use to be close. She confided in once before she cut us all out. Only once."

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _"In 1692, Salem was about 60 years old, a prosperous town on the Naumkeag River. But Salem at the time was really two communities, Salem Town and Salem Village…" When doing a report for history class...why not go for the 'Easy A' with a history you already know. As I'm half way through the first paragraph, I to hear the banjo of my ringtone. In a tired homework haze, I scramble looking for my cell._

 _"No there ain't nothing that I gotta prove  
You think your words will make me black and blue  
But I, I think I'm pretty with these old boots on  
I think its funny when I drink too much, hey  
You try and change me you can go to hell"_

 _"AH HA!" Finally finding my phone in the shoe under my bed – don't ask – I answer the call._

 _"Hey Bitch, where have you been?" Slightly joking, but seriously missing my cousin Tara, I wait for her response._

 _"Well, I love and miss you, too bitch! I've just been floating on Cloud9 with the most AMAZING guy…seriously. He's so funny, sweet and did I mention gorgeous!" There's a pregnant pause as I take in her answer. If this guy she's talking about is in the circle of the coven, Tara would have said his name by now – meaning he's an outsider…Shit, here we go again._

 _"WOW! Ha. That's…great, love! Tell me some more about him?" Could have been a little smoother with that delivery._

 _"Don't do that Mary…Don't be like the rest of them with the stupid suspicious judgement!" Feeling a fight about to come on before I can get some answers, I try to ease the tension._

 _"Wait! I'm sorry it came out that way, I honestly just want to hear about him. You sound so excited and I haven't heard from you in over two months. I miss you, love and want to know about what has you so captivated. Honest." Hoping they my sincerity was heard through my hidden meanings, I hold my breath and pray she doesn't hang up on me._

 _After a long silence, I hear her sigh on the other end._

 _"Look, I know you only want to look out for me, but I'm a big girl, Mary. The stupid rules of the coven are like a freaking cage that I don't want to be trapped in anymore. Just because he's not in the circle of the Phoenix doesn't mean he's dangerous. He's not like the others and I'm not going to let the coven get to him. I just…I want you to be happy for me."_

 _"Tara, I'm happy if you're happy. I know the coven is strict, but it's for our protection. Without the laws we have in place, we would have all burned to ash by now." I think back to the one time I tried dating someone outside the circle, and shutter. "Let's put rules and such aside and just tell me how you two lovebirds met."_

 _With judgments now aside, Tara starts to excitedly tell me about how they met at the Arizona Heritage Center and their shared love of history._

 _"…and then we started talking about the founders of the city and our ancestor, Eliza – which he found extremely interesting! He loved how knowledgeable I was about the subject and that I could trace my ancestors so far back. It turns out he's very in tune with his ancestry as well and can trace his family back to Salem, too! It's almost like we're connected, like lost loves of Salem or something! Gosh, isn't that romantic?" Everything inside me freezes as I feel fears starting to build up inside me. Warnings blares through my head at the unlikely coincidence that his family "just happens" to be from Salem, too. Name. I need a freaking name, now._

 _Deep Breath…_

 _"Oh, WOW! That's, something! Very romantic! What are the odds…so, what's this cutie's name?"_

 _Dear Goddess, please let that sound convincing!_

 _"Oh Mary, I love you, but you're terrible at stealth interrogation. Never would you EVER say cutie…did you really think I was going to give his name? If things were different…with you and Grand-Mère. I want to trust you…but I can't until I see this through, I hope you understand."_

 _Please don't lose it…please don't…._

 _"I understand…but…dammit, what don't you understand the safety of the coven!? Some guy shows up in your life whose ancestors just so_ ** _HAPPENS_** _to be from Salem too and you think it's CUTE?! What have you told him so far? Which ancestors does he claim to be related to and please say you've at least tested him for magic!" I'm furious, beyond furious that she would risk herself and our family for some freaking guy, AGAIN. "You know the risks when it comes to outsiders, have you already forgot about what happened with Jaime?" Bringing him up was a low, but what she's trying to do and hiding it from the coven is even lower._

 _"This. This is why I haven't spoken to you in two months. You're just like them, thinking that no one else is good enough for us. You're all just paranoid witches that haven't realized that the Salem trials are over and so is the threat of discovery! To the world we're just a myth that people laugh at or wish to be a part of! I hoped that maybe, just maybe, you could try and have some faith in me…but who am I kidding. We are who we are…and for your information, yes. I did test him, and he passed. Goodbye, Mary."_

 _CLICK._

 _With a sigh and a single tear streaking down my face, I stare at the screen of my phone. This is going to be trouble and I'm going to be the one that has to clean it up, again. With a frustrated scream, I throw my phone angrily at the pillows on my bed. I drown myself in homework determined to distract myself from the mess that Tara is creating. I'll deal with it tomorrow…_

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

"If only I knew she'd be gone by the next day…When I told Grand-Mère about our conversation she got really quiet. Finally, she said that she only knew of one other coven to make it out of the Salem Trials…The Sons of Ipswich." Turning back to the table I slide my gaze over each of them and finally back up to Pogue.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here for answer and to seek justice for my family. I've answered your questions, now will you please answer mine? Starting with what can you tell me about Chase?"


End file.
